This invention relates to an electronic still camera having both a continuous reproducing mode and a continuous erasing mode in which a video signal and an audio signal are recorded on a magnetic disk and the recorded signals can be selectively reproduced and/or erased therefrom.
In an electronic still camera, video signals and/or audio signals are recorded on tracks which are arranged coaxially on a magnetic disk. The reproducing and/or erasing of the signals thus recorded is carried out individually or separately for each track. Thus, in reproducing and/or erasing signals from a number of tracks, it is disadvantageously necessary to perform the signal reproducing and erasing operations repeatedly. In order to overcome this difficulty, a method of reproducing or erasing signals from all the tracks by only one operation has been proposed in the art.
Thus, in the conventional electronic still camera, the reproducing or erasing of signals from the magnetic disk are carried out individually for each track, or the signals of all the tracks are reproduced or erased at the same time. Hence, when it is desired to ignore the signals of some tracks and to just reproduce or erase the signals from the remaining relatively large number of tracks, it is still necessary to perform the signal producing erasing operation for each selected track individually.
Conventionally, in order to adapt an ordinary electronic still camera so as to have multifunctions, additional switches, additional displays, additional wiring and its wiring space and like is required. However, the provision of such additional elements is disadvantageous in that it is necessary to increase the number of input switches and to increase the area of the LCD 12 thereby resulting in increasing the manufacturing cost.